Conventionally, a probe card having probes that come in contact with plural electrodes on a test object respectively is used for an electrical inspection of a test object such as semiconductor integrated circuits. Typically the probe card has a disk-like shape. Plural probes to be connected electrically with the test object are provided on a first surface of the probe card. A periphery of the probe card is supported detachably by the inspection device.
In such probe cards, sometimes probes do not come in contact with electrodes on a test object when the flatness of the plane defined by the tips of a plurality of probes does not meet a prescribed flatness (30 μm or less, for instance), disabling the electrical inspection. To prevent such trouble, an inspection device is provided in which the flatness of the probe card is adjustable to allow maintaining the flatness of a first surface of the probe card to be equal or smaller than the prescribed value of flatness (refer to JP 2008-216060 A).
In this inspection device, a plurality of anchor receiving portions having an internal thread are provided on one surface of the probe substrate of the probe card which is opposite to the surface provided with the probes. Further, a reference body is disposed on such opposite side of the probe card, with a pogo pin block and a wiring board is sandwiched between the probe card and the reference body. The reference body is provided with anchor portions having an external screw at each tip to be screwed with the internal thread of the respective anchor receiving portions.
In this inspection device, the flatness of the probe card can be corrected by adjusting the screwing condition of the external screw on the anchor portion relative to the internal thread on the anchor receiving portion to displace the position of the probe card relative to the reference body.